


It Snowed! (Newt Scamander/Reader)

by Central_Brazil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Other, snowy days, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Central_Brazil/pseuds/Central_Brazil
Summary: I sort of looked through generated prompts, but one prompt I came across was so cute I had to actually write for it. I couldn’t think to write this for anyone but Newt. I also added to the prompt to make it even fluffier! And, in this one it’s actually clear that you and Newt are in a relationship. I hope you all enjoy this one too, lovelies!





	It Snowed! (Newt Scamander/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I wrote this in early to mid 2017.

You sat with Newt on the Goldsteins’ couch, lazily and quietly talking about the lovely Christmas Eve you’d all had earlier that night. Tina and Queenie had invited you to stay with them during the Christmas season, and you had excepted, feeling that it would be good to see them again after nearly two years of only owl mail. They had been so excited to see you that they’d come to pick the two of you up for a day out. After all the excitement, you’d come to find yourselves at their homestead and in for a very food heavy evening. And now, you were tucked snug under Newt’s arm, tracing patterns onto the shoulder of his jumper, winding down for the night. As the clock on the wall struck at one am, your hopes for snow diminished and your eyelids drooped further. You heard Newt chuckle and rub your arm slightly.

 

“I think it’s time to go to bed, love.” He whispered into your hair, moving to embrace you with both arms. “It’s just us awake anyways. I’m sure it’ll snow before we leave, don’t you worry.”

 

“Hmm…” You murmured, feeling yourself slipping into and out of a light slumber. “I s’pose…”

 

You felt him stand, keeping an arm around you while hoisting your legs up, swinging you into his arms to hold you bridle style. He grinned down at your sleepy smile, blushing slightly when you reached up to caress his cheek. You slowly fell asleep in his arms as he made his way as quickly and quietly as he could into the already opened suitcase. He made sure you were comfortable and warm in your shared bed before going about and quickly taking his bedtime check of his creatures and, of course, to close the lid of the case. When Newt did finally crawl into bed beside you, it was ten to two in the morning; it was well worth it to him and your unconscious mind as his arms circled tight around you and his face buried into the crook of your neck, sharing much needed warmth on this cold night.

 

* * *

 

You woke up to a chilly draft coming in from the “door” to the case. Newt was spread eagle on his side of the bed, causing you to giggle lightly at the sight of his drool. But, when the chill swept over you again, causing you to get up and throw on a warm robe, tucking your wand into the pocket. You made your way to the ladder stairs to find the “door” cracked open a smidge. You sighed, deciding that it was time to get up anyways and climbed up and out of the case and into the general kitchen and living room space. You were greeted with a bright, bright morning, your eyes screwing shut against it. When you’d adjusted to the near blinding light, you flicked your wand out and began to prepare tea and breakfast, your eyes catching a piece of folded paper on the dining table.

 

“Hmm?” You were slightly confused in your semi-aware state. Walking over to the paper, you unfolded it gently, making sure to carefully pop the seal.

 

_‘To who ever might be reading,_

_Tina has gone out to get fresh bread and the likes, she’ll be back rather promptly. Jacob has gone to take care of a Christmas order and hopefully bring back some of his fresh sweets and pastries. I will be going with Jacob to pick up the various gifts I have stored for you, and help him with his order. We should all be back before ten this morning, and we hope that today will be as fantastic as yesterday proved to be. Enjoy the alone time lovebirds, I’m sure one of you’s got something sweet planned!’_

 

You grinned softly at the note, folding it neatly again before checking the clock. It read “8:45″ and the ink seemed to be fresh on the paper, you assumed they hadn’t been out long. You immediately turned to the kettle as it began to whistle, steam pouring from its mouth; with a flick of your wand you had the tea ready to go, it even poured itself into two small mugs. Smiling, with two cups of tea in hand, you turned to go back into the case when the smallest flutter of white caught your eye. You stopped in your tracks, turning instead to pace to the windows. You grinned, giddy with pure excitement. 

 

In front of you lay a white washed cityscape, small flurries of snow drifting from room tops as the wind blew them away. It _had_ snowed, and this meant that today would be especially exciting; of course, it also meant that Newt had been right. You chuckled about to turn to go wake a sleeping Scamander, when arms wound their way around your waist, a soft chuckle of Newt’s own bubbling past his lips.

“It seemed that I was right.” He observed, taking the warm cup of tea you held out for him and taking a sip.

 

“Yes, it seems so!” You grinned widely, your voice laced with anxious desire to run out into the sparkly whiteness. “I can’t wait to make snow angels and give you a run for your money in a good snowball fight!”

He hummed, loosening his grip on you a he glanced around. “Where are the others?”

“Tina’s got out to the shops, Jacob’s got a Christmas order that Queenie is helping with, and Queenie is also getting the gifts in order. She says she stored them elsewhere.” You leaned forward a slight bit more, peering through the fogged glass to see whether or not anyone familiar was heading back.

“Did they say when they’d be popping back in?”

 

“Before ten.” You turned to give him a small, hopeful smile.

He seemed to have caught on, as the words he spoke next were quite pleasing to hear. “I s’pose we can pop into Central Park for a bit of fun after breakfast, wouldn’t do much harm.”

Newt loved seeing you smile, and when snow was involved he could all but resist letting you take action. Besides, the snow was a benefit to both parties. You could have a blast playing in the snow, going hours on end, and he’d endure the grueling temperatures not only to see you laugh and have good time, but for the cuddles under a good blanket, next to a warm fire to shoo away the cold. Newt loved those moments best; when you’d stay under the blanket for hours after all the cold had left you, talking about whatever really came to mind or sharing quick, meaningful kisses. He all around loved what a snowy day would bring, and the warmth that it provided his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly sorry if the spacing is odd, something happened to it. LOL


End file.
